The Path Down
by Dark-Lord-Master
Summary: Sorou Ghondai Undertakes training in the Jedi Academy...
1. Prolouge

-------------------------The Path Down----------------------------  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Onto the deck commander!!" a stern male voice shouted.  
  
"Right away!" a young, fresh voice sounded.  
  
"Load the cannons, its gonna be a helluva night."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Load the cannons, thats an order!"  
  
"But...why, sir?"  
  
"We've detected Sith ships coming to these coordinates from hyperspace."  
  
"How many sir?"  
  
"Three J2K Battle Ships and one Commanding cruiser."  
  
"Okay, sir... LOAD THE CANNONS!"  
  
BEEEP!!! BEEEP!!! The alarm sounded frantically, nearly deafaning.  
  
"The shields are up Genral! Preparing to fire!"  
  
"Right. Aim at 233 degrees N. and 365 degrees E. Fire on my command."  
  
"Right, sir."  
  
"Ready...Three...Two...One...FIRE!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Fire the lasers!!!"  
  
"Right, FIRE!"  
  
The massive ship, called the 'Elite Core' a Republic protocoll ship fired all it got at what seemed to be nothing but space.  
  
"Sir, what were we firing at?"  
  
"Just wait...two...one..."  
  
A wide grin spread on his face as the sith ships emerged from hyperspace getting pummeled by the Elite Core's lasers and cannons.  
  
"Sir, all the sith squadron ships were defeat-"  
  
He was interrupted by a massive sith battle ship approaching.  
  
"Board the escape pods! Do it NOW!" The Genral shouted frantically  
  
"Sir, what about you?"  
  
"I'm going to take these sons-of-bitches down!"  
  
"Sir, you will die!"  
  
"Go to the escape pods."  
  
"But si-"  
  
"I said go to the escape pods!!"  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"Yes, sir." 


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I  
  
The lightsabers clashed. The room lit, blue ,yellow. It was the Jedi Academy, full of young hopefuls.  
  
"Ready for the next one?" A young, fifteen year old jedi apprentince named Sorou yelled frantically while running at his opponent.  
  
He swung only for his attack to be parried. The boy grinned therefore he saw an opening.  
He swung down then quickly retracted and tapped his opponent on the stomach.  
  
"We have a winner" Master Maki Swu chanted from the overhead bunker. "Mr. Gondai, Sorou Ghondai, you have won."  
  
"Heh, piece of cake." Sorou said proudly.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up, therefore you still have alot of training."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Return to your deuling station, I will prepare another match for you, I will also prepare a force test that will be given to you by your Force Control master."  
  
"Yes, master" Sorou walked over to his dueling station awaiting the next hothead to lose under his might, so he thought.  
  
"Mister Bond Belarus, please enter the deuling ring, Sorou Ghondai, please follow."  
  
Bond Belarus, Academy hotshot, tall, powerful, but at the same time lightning fast, probably the best student in the first year of the Jedi Academy. But yet there stood Sorou, hot-headed, and eager to fight. His short brown hair, and thin body, perhaps made him the most capable of being a Jedi Knight, everyones dream in the Academy.  
  
"Mr. Sorou, may I ask you again to please follow."  
  
"Oh, right, I mean, yes, master." Sorou was afraid that his perfect score would come to an end at this very moment.  
  
"Ready positions." Both of the students bowed then got into martial-art fighting stances, both wielding lightsabers, Sorou's, blue,  
Bond's, green. "First one to tap the other in a fatal area with their lightsaber is the winner, and...Fight!"  
  
Sorou ignited his crystal clear blue lightsaber and stared at Bond to find a weakness. At last he found one and went to attack. Sorou swung down but Bond jumped up off the ground evading the attack and prepared to counter. This was it. This was Sorous chance to prove he was the best. Sorou swung right at Bond but Bond parried and threw down his lightsaber and pulled a double-bladed from his belt,  
this one, red. Sorou struck down but Bond parried and swung sideways. Sorou managed to parry just in time, and used the Force to move Bond's old lightsaber closer and closer, which was kind of hard because of Bond's reluctant attacks but Sorou managed to call upon the Force and the lightsaber flew to his hand and he parried Bond's next attack. Bond jumped back to his end of the deuling ring, Sorou did the same.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you can't beat me Sorou, I was just playing with you. Toying with you like a controller and his puppet." Bond said busting out with laughter.  
  
"That makes two of us." Sorou managed to say, but it wasn't the truth, Sorou has been giving his best the whole time, Sorou was just hoping Bond was bluffing.  
  
Bond Force Jumped to Sorou swinging down with a marvelous blow while Sorou parried. Sorou took Bond's lightsaber and threw it on the ground and cut it in half using his. That was the biggest insult in the Academy.  
  
"Sorou, that was your last mistake!" Bond yelled turning his lightsabers power all the way up.  
  
"Master! Stop him!" Sorou pleaded.  
  
"A Master can't save you if your dead!"  
  
"MASTER HELP ME!"  
  
"Time to die, Sorou!"  
  
Bond came furiously at Sorou. Sorou powered his lightsaber all the way up and parried Bond's attack and cut bond from the back, head to toe. Blood everywhere, guts spilling out of Bond's lifeless corpse, his heart still pounding. BADA BADA BA...da ba.......da ba- it stopped.  
  
"Master, Im so sorr-" Sorou was interrupted.  
  
"There is no emotion, there is peace, Sorou, you did well."  
  
"Master? Aren't you mad?"  
  
"No, Sorou, I saw it coming and I also saw the Dark Side in him."  
  
"Yes, master, I saw it too when he struck with anger."  
  
"Sorou come with me."  
  
"Yes, Master." Sorou said following his master through the winding halls of the academy. They stopped at a wall.  
  
"Sorou."  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Crumple this wall with the Force."  
  
"Master I'm only in my first year."  
  
"Sorou."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Sorou put his hand out nearly touching the wall, imaganing it crumpling, just falling. He shut his eyes and squinted them. Then he started seeing black, and dark thoughts filled his mind. Then he saw his mom, getting slaughtered by the Sith. Sorou thought he saw the same Sith Knight that slaughtered his mom standing right in front of him. Sorou pushed his hand forward and crumpled what he thought was the Sith Knight,  
but when he opened his eyes, was the wall.  
  
"Sorou, now you see why the Dark Side think they have extraordinary power, anger is their power, without anger they're weak.  
That is why us Jedi don't focus on anger, so when we don't have anger we are still powerful. Now, Try crumpling the wall on your left."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Sorou shut his eyes trying to crumple the wall, but then he felt like he had no anger and had good thoughts in his mind,  
no death, his mom was right next to him, and nothing bothered him. He pushed forward trying to crumple the wall but couldn't.  
  
"You failed this time, do you know why?"  
  
"Because I had no anger. I was free from evil."  
  
"Yes, but a jedi could crush this wall because of that peace, not anger. This is because of what we teach them in their second year.  
We teach them that anger is harmony, and harmony is anger. Pain is like getting tickled. Crying is laughter. So they get that certain perspective in their mind that you don't need a motive to use the Force."  
  
"I understand, Master."  
  
"I'm sure you do, now please hand me your stun saber, and go to your room, I will be there to see if you're ready to make your lightsaber."  
  
"Yes, Master." 


	3. Chapter II In progress

Chapter 2  
  
Sorou walked down the halls and saw one of his friends, Kolo, a Cathar boy who was also strong in the Force.  
  
"Kolo!"  
  
"Hey, Sorou" Kolo replied.  
  
"The Master said that he would test me in my room to see if I can make my own lightsaber!"  
  
"Really thats awesome!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well see you Sorou, I guess its pretty important."  
  
"Yeah, see ya!"  
  
Sorou walked to his room and saw his Master there.  
  
"Hello, Sorou."  
  
"Hey- I mean, Yes, Master."  
  
"I found a book on how to make lightsaber hilts and crystals. You should get started making now."  
  
"Thank you Master! I'll get started right away!"  
  
"Then I will leave."  
  
The master walked out of the room, and Sorou got started first growing his crystals. He read the crystals section in the book and found out what colors are for every crystal. He found out which crystals he wanted and started growing. The crystals were called Ponice Crystals,  
they can have an effect of whether you want the blade to be lethal or non lethal. The colors vary. About a month and a half later he has made his hilt. It had a power, and lock button. It also had a dial which changed the power level. About a month later his crystals were grown. He placed them at the hilt of his lightsaber. "Here it goes!" He thought to himself. He pressed the power button but nothing happened. He tried again, but still, nothing. He found the problem. He took a dead fly from his hilt and placed the crystal in correctly. He pushed the power button and the aqua blade arose from its lair. 


End file.
